Remind me to forget
by Darknightswithyou
Summary: Five years have passed since Aelita left the Lyoko warriors to achieve her dreams. Now she's back in France for Christmas, and she didn't expect to see them again on the first day.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story: remind me to forget. Before you start, I want to tell that this chapter isn't my best piece of work, but I promise it would be better next time. Hope you as it thought.**

Aelita got off the plane two hours later than planned. The airport was huge and overcrowded. She could barely walk, she even sometimes had to push people slightly to pass. If she hadn't been there before, surely she would be already lost.

Memories started to float back to her mind. She remembered being at kadic academy, the place that she called home not so long ago, and her friends, who were her family, they were everything to her. In the past.

She didn't expect to be this sentimental when returning to France.

While she was waiting for her luggage in front of the conveyor, she looked around. Lot's of people were giving hugs to each other, to their families, friends that were returning for Christmas to their home. She used to love this festive, but now it only remembered her of how alone she was.

Twenty minutes passed, and her luggage still didn't appear. Most of the people had already left, probably to their homes. She stood up cursing under her breath. For now, this could easily be one of the worst days of her life.

-Excuse me- She said to one girl behind the counter. She was beautiful. Her dark hair fell gently through her back, her face: perfect. Aelita touched her hair almost instinctively. It was in an undone bun. Small pink hairs covered her face.

-Yes?- She asked. She tried to put a small smile on her face, but it ended up being a serious one.

-My luggage hasn't appeared yet.- Aelita said as much politely as possible.

-Aha- The girl frowned. She seemed tired.

-Well, what I should do?- Aelita asked losing her patience. That woman was there to help her, and she couldn't even do her job?

-Look, your bags have surely gone lost. Leave me a phone number. We will contact you when they appear.- The girl said.

-What do you mean by they have gone lost?- Aelita asked. She was now half screaming. All her objects were there. Everything was there!

-I mean they have gone lost.- She smiled.

Aelita looked at her and took several breaths.

-Thank you.- She said and went away. What was she supposed to do now? She could go to her hotel, but, without her luggage?

She got out of the airport, went to the nearest bus stop and sat down. A thick fog covered de streets giving them a creepy look, the dark sky assumed a grayish color, and Aelita wondered if it was going to rain soon. Aelita took her mobile phone in an attempt of distracting herself.

Minutes later, without any sign of the bus, another person sat on the bench. Aelita didn't look upon her phone, but she looked at him with the corner of her eye. The only thing she could see was that he was carrying a sandwich of meatballs.

When the boy was eating, he spilled some of the meatballs sauce on his pants, and, while he stood up, his sandwich fell to the ground.

Aelita giggled and looked at him to give him a kleenex, but she stopped when he saw the boy. He was tall, almost a head taller than her, he was strong but not too much, the boy was wearing a suit with a purple tie and his blonde hair (with a small purple spot on it) was carefully combed back.

When the man looked at him, he had the same reaction as her. His dark eyes looked directly at her green ones, and after several seconds, a small smile appeared on his face.

-Aelita?- He asked. -It can't be true.- He said smiling more than before.

-Odd?- She simply said.

Aelita brought her hands to her mouth in both, surprise and shooked. From all the people she could have crossed, she had crossed paths with him: The great Odd Della Robbia.

He took a big step forward and hugged her by her waist, then he lifted her from the ground and rolled several times, Aelita wrapped her legs around his waist and just let herself go.

She buried her face on his neck and smelled the same cheap colony that he used to use back in Kadic, and found herself remembering all the memories by his side.

He finally let her on the ground and looked at her with his particular grin. He hasn't changed once a bit apart from his body.

-You're beautiful princess.- He said.

Aelita opened so much her eyes that she was afraid that they were going to come out. "Princess." She had missed so much that nickname.

-You too Odd, you're not…-

-Scrawny?- He offered.

Aelita giggled. -Yes, and you are much taller than I remembered- She said surprised.

-Well, princess, people tend to grow, you know?- He said. -How much time have passed since the last time?- He continued, but now his grin fell a bit.

-Five years?- She said awkwardly. She didn't want to talk about it.

-Yes, by the way, how is your career of Dj?- He asked. She couldn't tell if he was happy or angry.

-Good. And you? How is your life?-

-Same old, same old.- He answered.

They stood there, smiling at each other, in a surprisingly not awkward silence. Minutes later a bus came, but it was not Aelita's, it was Odd's. He took the bouquet of roses that she didn't know he had until now, and walked until the door of the bus. He stopped and looked again to the roses.

-For you.- He said with a smile. -And also take this card, it has my new number on it, so we keep in touch.- Aelita got lost of words. She didn't have anything for him.

-Thank you.- She smiled at him.

After one last hug, he got on the bus. Aelita looked at it until it got lost on the fog.

It didn't take long for her bus to appear, after half an hour on it she finally arrived at her hotel. She hasn't been more grateful in her life. Between the two-hour delay of the airplane, the loss of her luggage and that final trip on the bus, it got until past midnight. She just wanted to sleep.

When she got inside the hotel, she found herself disgusted. The wooden floor made a weird noise every time she took a step, one of the lights was fused, and the best adjective to describe the place was: dirty. But it was the only thing that she could afford.

-Good night.- Aelita said with her best smile. She let Odd's flowers on the counter and pushed away some little hairs that were on her face.

-Good night.- The man said. He was much more kind than the other woman from the airport.

-I booked a room here at the name of Aelita Cooper.-

The man typed on the computer and frowned.

-We don't have any rooms booked at that name.- He said. It almost seemed like he was sorry.

-What do you mean? I'm sure you haven't search well. Look another time.- She told him while pointing at the computer and leaning towards it.

-I'm sorry madame there's nothing here.-

Aelita took several breaths before talking.

-Do you have any room left?- She asked.

-No-

-No?- She shouted.

-No- The man told her smiling.

-Thank you!- She shouted and then got out. She didn't know what she was going to do. She could go to the nearest cafe and wait, but she doubted there was going to be one open at that hour.

A drop fell on her coat, and then another one followed by millions more. It was raining.

Could the day get any worse? She thought.

After thinking for a while she finally knew what to do, she took her phone and just hoped for the best.

 **[()]**

Odd arrived home with a grinned on his face, lay on his sofa without saying anything and got lost in his little world called imagination.

-Hey buddy, how did it go? Ulrich asked coming out from his room, but Odd never answered, he just stood there. It seemed like he was dead or something.

-Odd!- Ulrich shouted on his ear, but he barely moved.

-Yes?- He asked grinning. Ulrich wondered if he had been taking drugs.

-You'll never guess what happened to me.- He said jumping from his position.

-What?-

-I came across Aelita.- He finally said. Ulrich didn't answer. He needed to blink several times to realize what his friend just told him.

Odd's mobile sounded through the silent room, and he immediately answered to the message. He grinned more.

-Who is it?- Ulrich asked coming out from his shook.

-Is Aelita, and she's asking if she can stay here.-

 **[()]**

 **End of the first chapter. I don't really like the outcome, but I just wanted to get something published. Before I get any comments mentioning it, I know Aelita's surname is Sheaffer. After saying this, hope you all are having a great holiday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Odd was running frenetically around their loft while Ulrich was sitting on the sofa with his eyes moving, chasing his friend.

Their apartment wasn't too big, but it was perfect for them. Once you entered through the front door, a wave of black and brown tones flooded to you, making it clear that this apartment was inhabited by two men. There were barely any decorations adorning the walls, except for a few pictures where their group of friends where posing when they were little. In none of them appeared Aelita.

-Hey Ulrich, I could really use some help right now, you know?- Odd shouted from his room.

-Well, keep searching!- Ulrich answered back. The truth is that he didn't know whether to feel happy or angry about this whole Aelita situation. Of course, he had missed her, but, still, she was the one who went off and stopped contacted them. And now that she came back she expected a warm welcoming? Because if yes, it meant she didn't know him well after all.

-Oh come on man, we can't have the apartment bad when she comes.- Odd said entering on the living room and positioning himself in front of Ulrich. Odd's eyes were showing true happiness... A lot of days had passed since Ulrich have seen him like that... So excited about something. Or someone.

He was going to do this for his best friend. Not for Aelita.

He stood up, and without any word, he started to pick up the garbage from the kitchen, which was not little. They spent the rest of the night like that: without sharing any word just picking up the dirt, and preparing Odd's room for Aelita to stay. They agreed that Odd would sleep on the sofa. Maybe Ulrich was doing this for his friend, but he wasn't going to lend his bed.

A bell rang, but it wasn't the one from the front door, if not the one from the street. After all, they lived on a seventh floor. They looked at each other, each faces showing different feelings. Odd's one was showing a big smile, and Ulrich's face was neutral.

Odd answered, and then, the countdown started. The whole apartment was filled with a heavy silence, neither of them dared to talk. Or maybe both of them didn't find the exact words.

The bell rang, this time from the front door. Ulrich didn't move a bit, he decided that it was best if his friend opened the door. He looked at the hour: three am. It was pretty late.

Odd opened the door and hug Aelita but immediately separated because she was sodden from the rain. Her long pink hair was, half in a bun, and other half falling through her back, she was as tall as he remembered from high school. Maybe she has changed a bit, but she was the same girl that he had known for nine years.

-Aelita, hello- Ulrich said stepping to hug her, it was brief and awkward, Almost as if they were strangers. Maybe they were.

-Ulrich, you haven't changed a bit.- She smiled. And much for his confusing, he smiled at her too. Maybe he was still distraught, but it was good to see his old friend back.

-You too.- Ulrich said, separating a bit from her.

None of them talk again, Ulrich looked back at Odd, searching help for the situation. Aelita seemed to notice this, but she kept the same smile on her face.

-You'll sleep in my room princess.- Odd said breaking the silence, guiding her through the living room toward Odd's place. Aelita started to protest, but Odd shut her putting his finger on her lips.

-No excuses. We are already settled. I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind.- Odd told her and then entered on the room followed by Aelita.

-Of course, you don't.- Ulrich muttered. No one heard him, they were occupied doing whatever inside the room. He entered with them and started to help Aelita settle her belongings, which were scarce.

-This is going to be really interesting.- Ulrich thought.

[()]

Once the boys went off the room, Aelita laid on the bed and started to think if this was a good idea. Was it out of place?

She looked around, and she couldn't help to think that she wasn't supposed to be there. The walls were purple, which remembered her of Odd. After all, this was his room.

Although she didn't saw his friends for five years, she still liked to think that they were still, well...friends. It wasn't really her fault, was it?

She remembered when she got the news that she would be on tour with the subdigitals. It was like a dream come true, and, when she told her friends, they all agreed that it was going to be great for her. Well, one more than others. But still.

She spent nine months touring, and it was perfect. She talked with them almost every day, and they didn't have any problems. When the tour ended, she got a proposal from a record company and, of course, she accepted. But it ended up being a fraud. From there, everything went down.

By the time, she was already nineteen years old, Odd and the rest had already graduated and went off to college, or unless, that's what they told her. She began to run out of money, and she didn't want to seek help to them. They had already done too much for her, they save her from a digital word, they gave her a home and a family when she didn't have any. Yeah, she believed that was enough.

Before she knew, she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up, but, certainly not by choice. Two voices from people she didn't know, were arguing. She slowly walked to the door, wondering if she should step in.

She opened the door just to see Ulrich and Yumi. He was leaning on one of the kitchen counters with a cup of coffee on his hands. He had his brown hair loosen up, almost as if he had just woken up, which Aelita suspected. In front of him, Yumi (who was much smaller than him) was looking directly at her. But not with a welcoming look. He dark short hair was perfectly combed, and she was wearing what seemed like an expensive suit of work.

-Talking about the queen of Rome.- Yumi said in desperation walking to the sofa to take her purse.

-Yumi, how good to see you.- Aelita said, walking towards her to give her a hug, but Yumi turned around and went off the loft giving a loud slam that could surely have been heard on Mars.

Aelita looked down at her feet. This wasn't going to be easy after all.

[()]

 **End of chapter 2! In the next chapter, you would get to see more of Yumi and Ulrich lives. I also want to say that chapter 3 will be much longer than the last ones. I think that the rhythm on the history is going to slow. What do you think?**

 **I also have been watching friends lately and is so funny how some characters seem so much as code Lyoko ones. For example, Joey (one friend character) is so much alike as Odd. So I decided to give this story a friends vibes, but with more drama on it.**

 **Did you like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I'm amazed at how fast I'm updating this story.**

 **Something is happening to me, and I was wondering if something similar is happening to you too. Look, the problem is that whenever I get a review in the story, it doesn't appear. I can see it and read it in my e-mail though, so no big deal. But, does someone know what's happening and how to fix it?**

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!**

Ulrich woke up hearing someone knocking the front door with incredible force and began to ask if whoever it was, would get it down.

-Odd open the door!- He shouted, wrapping up more with his quilt.

No answer.

He got up and began to curse under his breath. He totally forgot that odd was working.

He started to walk through the hall, he passed the kitchen and finally opened the door. He was going to shout at the person until he saw Yumi really elegant. She was going to work.

-Hello beutifull.- He said forcing himself to smile. He knew he had screwed up from the moment he saw her angry face. Yesterday, when he knew that Aelita was coming, he messaged Yumi. He knew that this moment was going to arrive, but he didn't think that it was going to be at eight in the morning. His plan? To act as nothing happened and behave like the best boyfriend in the world.

-Don't come to me like that. What did you mean by saying that Aelita is staying here?- She asked. Anger palpable in her voice.

-That Aelita is staying here.- Ulrich answered. He was now afraid of his life.

-Oh thank you, Ulrich, I thought you meant that an elephant was making the moonwalker across your hall.- She yelled entering the house. Ulrich closed the door and went to the kitchen to make himself a mug of coffee. He suspected this was going to be a long day.

-You asked.-

-And you're ok with it?- She asked him. It was a tricky question. If he said yes, he would die, and if he answered no...he would die too.

-Honestly, I don't know. It took me by surprise. But I can't lie and say that a part of me wasn't happy to see her again.- He said to her. He took the mug and leaned on the counter. Yumi walked to him with big stomps. Ulrich didn't know if she was walking or trying to break the floor.

-So you're ok with it.- She said in disbelief.

Ulrich wanted to talk, to explain himself, but Yumi put a hand in front of him, shutting him up.

-You're the best person that knows how I feel about her, and you let her stay in your house!-

-Well, what I was supposed to do Yumes? Let her in the street sleeping under the rain?- He asked. Of course, he understood her, more than anyone. But even if she didn't want to admit it, Aelita was still their friend. They all shared a strong past.

-Fine by me.- She muttered.

-Yumi!- He shouted.

-What? Why can't she go with anyone else, with her family for example?

-Because she doesn't have any, Yumi.- He said in a low but hard tone. That seemed to stop her, but her angry face didn't go off.

A door from the opposite side of the house opened, and there she was: Aelita.

Ulrich saw how her girlfriend reacted. Her body immediately tensed, and her face turned darker, almost scary.

-Talking about the queen of Rome.- Yumi said in desperation walking to the sofa to take her purse.

-Yumi, how good to see you.- Aelita said, walking towards her to give her a hug, but Yumi turned around and went off the loft giving a loud slam that could surely have been heard on Mars.

Ulrich stood there, watching Aelita. She had her hands closed in tight fists and her head down looking at her feet.

-Sorry about that, as you can see Yumi's temper hasn't changed a bit.- He said trying to relive a bit of tension from the room. He let his mug on the table and walked towards the coffee maker and started to make some for Aelita.

Aelita sat down at the table and watched him closely.

-You don't like me staying here, right?- She suddenly asked. It took Ulrich by surprised, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her. When had she become so direct?

-I have to admit that when Odd told me, I didn't like much the idea, but know I don't care .- He slowly said to her. At first, she didn't move, but as he was looking more at her, he saw how her eyes acquired a red color.

-I've screwed it, right?- She blinked several times.

-Honestly, yes. But deep down we are all happy to have you here again.- When he saw she became sadder, he continued.- Things can be arranged, you know?- He smiled a little bit for her to cheer up.

-You think so?- She asked, and for the first time in that conversation, he saw a real smile on her face, her green eyes showing hope.

-Yes.- He answered. He started to look around until he saw the hour. He was late.

-I have to go.-Ulrich said standing up. -I made some coffee for you, is there.- He pointed at the kettle.

-Ok.- Ulrich started to walk away, but he stopped when he felt Aelita's small hand holding his wrist. -And thank you.-

[()]

Yumi typed the keyboard frenetically.

She didn't remember which was the last time she had been that angry. She couldn't believe it. The last time she saw Aelita was in the airport, saying goodbye, and now, five years later, she cames back and expected her to be, what? Best friend goals? Oh no.

That morning, when she received the message from Ulrich saying that Aelita was back and that she would stay on their home, she couldn't contain herself. But she got angrier when she realized that her boyfriend was okay with it. Perhaps, was he not mad at her?

Aelita wasn't there when she needed it, why was it going to be any different for her?

Her phone rang, and at first, she had to blink several times for her to realize where she was. She was at work.

-Yes?- Yumi asked. At first, no one answered.

-Hi honey, it's me, your lovely boyfriend.- Ulrich said through the other side on the phone.

-Lovely? Better dreadfull.- She said. Ok, now she was being a little irrational, but still, she had all the rights to be angry.

Ulrich grunted.

-Oh, come on Yumi, don't be like that. You're mad at her, not at me!- He shouted.

-In that you're wrong, I'm mad at Aelita, and both, you and Odd.- Yumi blurted out.

-And why in the world are you mad at us?!- He shouted in desperation. Yumi could almost feel his hand to his face, as he always does when he is desperate.

-So, are we still up for this afternoon- he asked almost muttering.

-Crap.- Yumi thought, she totally forgot their date.

-Meet me up at two.- She said in a hard tone and then hung up.

[()]

Odd was convinced that they weren't going to give him the role.

Since he started with the whole actor thing, the only good thing is that he hadn't had to finish university, well, not even that. When he quit college, he had never seen his parents that angry before. They weren't even angry when he failed six signatures back on Kadic.

Maybe he wasn't born for being an actor. But then, for what?

He entered his home with a really long face. When he saw Aelita coming out of his room, he nearly dropped his coat. He didn't remember that she was there. His face immediately lit up.

-Oh hello, there princess. - He greeted leaving his things on the counter and sitting next to her on the couch.

-Good morning, where were you?- She smiled.

-I was working.- She didn't answer. She just looked at him with her eyes open as plates. -Is it so surprising that I work?- He asked.

-No, no. Is just that, I totally forgot that you're now a grown-up man.- She giggled.

-Well, that's what happens when you're 21 years old.-

-So, what do you do?- She said moving so that she would be sitting right in front of him.

-I'm supposed to be an actor, but in this last year, the only thing that I made was an ad for baby diapers, and I only got to appear for two seconds to clean the baby ass.-

Aelita laughed hard for a long time, at first Odd looked at her angry, but, her laugh was so contagious that he ended up laughing with her.

-So Dj Aelita is in my house. Should I be bothered about crazy fans?- He asked putting a hand on top of hers.

She giggled, but not because she considered the situation funny.

-That dream ended a while ago, Odd.- She said standing up. She walked to the kitchen and started to search for something on the fridge.

-What?! Why?! Yesterday you told me it was going good.- He said following her. He was suddenly bothered for her. Did something happen in New York?

He waited for an answer, but it never came.

Odd signed.

-I know you don't want to talk about it, but when you're ready., I'll be willing to listen.- He said looking at her big green eyes and putting a hand on her shoulder.

God, he had missed her so much.

-I'm confused.- She closed the fridge's door. -You're not mad at me? for, well, you know- She asked to him, confusion on her voice.

He considered her question for a moment. Was he? Of course, he was! She left them, but as much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. It was Aelita Sheaffer after all. He couldn't be angry at her for any more than two days.

-Yes, but I have missed you so much, princess. And now that you're finally here with me, with us, I prefer to enjoy it before being mad at you for things that happened a million years ago.

She hugged him with so much force that he moved a little to the back. He quickly returned the embrace.

The sound of Odd's mobile woke them up, they separated, and Odd took the phone.

-Hey buddy, a morning without me and already missing me?- He asked him.

-So funny Odd. I could not see you for two years and, I would still not miss you.- He answered back.

-Hey, no need to be mean.- He shouted. Aelita looked at him and giggled.

-Listen up, meet me at two in "La pomponnette".- He quickly said.

-For what?-

-Let me see. What do people do in a restaurant at two o'clock? Oh, yes. Eat!- He shouted.

-Wow, someone woke up with the left feet this morning.- Ulrich ignored him.

-Oh, and bring Aelita with you.- He said and then hung up.

-It seems we have some plans princess.- He said looking at Aeita while putting away the phone.

[()]

When Aelita arrived there, she was surprised. She has never heard of that restaurant before.

It had ted tones through all the inside. As they walked past the tables, she noticed that almost all the restaurant was occupied.

As they got near the table, she noticed something or better said someone: Yumi and Ulrich were there. He was kissing her, and they were holding hands. So they were a couple. This was new for her.

-Odd what does this mean?- She nervously muttered. That morning Yumi's intentions were clear. She didn't want to see her anymore.

-Aelita, Odd! Come here!- Ulrich shouted. As they started to work to their table, Aelita noticed how Yumi was looking at Ulrich and how angry she looked.

When they sat down, Aelita chose the seat beside Ulrich. She was afraid of Yumi right now, and she thought that sitting by her side would only lead to disaster.

-Odd and I are going for a walk...- Ulrich started saying, but he was roughly interrupted by Odd, who seemed as confused as Yumi and her.

-Are we? But I didn't get to choose my meal!- He said. But then he looked at Ulrich who was killing him with his look, and talked again.. -So it seems that Ulrich and I are going for a little walk.- He said.

-Yes for you two can solve all your problems.- He ended.

-Well.- Aelita thought. -This is going to be great.-

 **Chapter finished. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Silence.

Yumi and Aelita hadn't talked a word since the guys got out of the restaurant.

Honestly, Aelita didn't know what to say. Did she need to start with sorry? But at the same time, that was too rushed up. Did she have to explain herself first? Ugh, She was very confused, and Yumi's mad face didn't help at all.

She was now sitting in front of her, and since they were left alone, there hadn't been a single time in which Yumi looked at her. Or unless directly.

Yumi started to get up, but Aelita grabbed her by her wrist instinctively. Yumi stood there, watching her hand, spitting fire through her eyes. She removed it immediately.

-Yumi, please sit down.- She didn't move a muscle -Please?-

She seemed to consider that for a bit, she finally looked at her and sat down, letting her purse on her side and crossing her legs. Well, that was an advance.

-Look, I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't want to lose any of you, I didn't want to stop talking to anyone, but…-

-Wait.- Yumi said chuckling. Aelita looked at her into her eyes. This was going to be more difficult than she once expected. -Did you just say that you didn't want to stop talking to us?-

-Well, yeah, but…-

-Wuao, I really got another idea when you stopped messaging and calling us.- She sarcastically said.

-Yumi, you have to listen to me, I…- But she interrupted her again. Why wasn't she listening? Why?

-I think you can't say something that will ever let me forgive you Aelita. I mean, you could've said something, you just didn't have the nerve to do it.- For Aelita that was enough. She was coming with all her good intentions, but Yumi didn't even try.

-You always say that I'm the one that stopped talking, but you never contacted me either!- Aelita shouted. Some people who were eating in the restaurant turned to look at them, but Aelita could only see Yumi's mad face, ready to rip her head off. Why did she have to say that?

-Oh, so now is my fault!- Yumi shouted back.

-I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we both did something wrong.- She told her, calming down a little. She didn't want to draw more attention from more customers.

-You know? In fact, I tried contacting you, several times, but you never answered.- Aelita didn't move. Did she? -Is now my fault too?-

Aelita couldn't say a word. She never got any call from her, or maybe she did, but she never got to see it.

Yumi got up another time, this time angrier than before.

-Yumi, wait, you're right. It's just that I got through some rough stuff back there and I didn't want to bother any of you.-

-Well, I got through some hard times too Aelita, and you know the difference? That I tried calling you because that's what a real family does, they stick around, always.-

Again, she didn't have an answered for that, She was so involved in her problems, in her bad decisions, that she never thought that bad things could happen to them too.

-What happened to you?- Yumi asked her after a moment of silence. This took her out of guard.

She opened her mouth to say something, but words never got out of it. Was she ready to tell her everything?

Yumi shooked her head. -You don't even trust to tell me that, do you?-

-Of course, I do, It's just…- Aelita started to say. But it was too late, she was already out of the restaurant. She started to run after her.

But when she got outside, she saw as Yumi was getting on a taxi, and with it, driving away from her.

 **[()]**

Ulrich and Odd were walking down the street, after letting Yumi and Aelita back in the restaurant. Odd really wanted the girls to solve things up, he wanted their friend group back.

-Do you think I did it right?- Ulrich asked him, but he was too busy watching the food that was exposed on a bakery to heard him.

-Dude, are you even listening?-

-Oh, yes sorry.- Odd said looking away from the food. - I actually think you did it amazing, I mean, those two have been friends since they were twelve years old. A relationship like that can't go to the trash just like that.

-I think that too, it's just that I have never seen Yumi so mad at someone before..- Ulrich said.

-Really?- Odd asked chuckling. -Not even when you forgot her birthday? Or when you tried to make her jealous? Or when…?

-Yes Odd, I got it!- His friend shouted, his face red as a tomato. -And to answer your question, no. Not even in that moments.-

Odd watched as Ulrich carried a hand to his face. He was worried about Yumi.

-Look.- Odd started, trying to cheer him up. -It's Yumi who we're talking about. She can get pretty scary when she's mad. but she always solves things up.- Odd smiled, but Ulrich's face instead of copying his smile got angry.

-You know that's my girlfriend you're talking about.-

-I know.-He calmly responded.

Ulrich shooked his head, and then turned to look at Odd.-I never got to ask you, how did things go with Sam yesterday?-

-It didn't go right, she rejected me again.- Odd signed, looking away. He really didn't want to talk about it.

-Wow, I'm sorry man. She doesn't deserve you.- Ulrich said to him. But Odd strongly disagreed with that.

He thought she was awesome, she was the only girl with whom he had been able to maintain a relationship for six months in a row. And just when he thought he was falling in love, she dumped him.

Maybe he was the one who didn't deserve her.

But he didn't say anything of that to Ulrich. He just nodded and continued walking.

A mobile rang, and Ulrich quickly took it. He watched as his friend went from having a smile on his face, to frowning. When he finally hunged up, he slowly said: I have to go, Yumi wants me in her apartment.

 **[()]**

Yumi threw her purse and coat on her sofa and then turned to Ulrich who was right behind her with a worried expression.

She couldn't believe it! That afternoon was supposed to be a date, not a meeting of old friends.

-You thought it was a good idea to set me into a trap with Aelita after I yelled at you in the morning because she was in your house. Wow, you're a genius.- Yumi shouted bringing her hands to her head.

-I'll take that as it didn't go well with Aelita.- Ulrich said to her.

-No!- She yelled more than before.

-Maybe next time you two…-

-No! Because there's not gonna be more times, not that you'll know. This is between Aelita and me, you don't have to get in between. Got it?-

He nodded.

-Ulrich, I need time. I never expected to see her again, and before making any decision, I want to think about it.-

-And I know. I just thought you needed help.- He said cupping her face with his hands.

-Well, I don't.- Yumi shouted getting away from his touch. -Do you think I want to be mad at her? She was my first real best friend. I want to forgive her, but I can't, not right now.-

-I want you to be happy, and much more now that the anniversary of the dea…- Yumi suddenly started to walk around the room, shutting off Ulrich.

-I know, that's why I need to relax, and fighting with you about something that doesn't involve you don't help at all.- she said looking back at him.

-Okay, I promise you that from now on, I won't get between you and Aelita's relationship.- He said putting his hands on both sides of her waist.

-Thank you.- She said smiling at him. - Is just that…Ugh, never mind.- She said, looking away from his brown, beautiful eyes. They were so hypnotizing

-Hey, look at me.- He demanded, and so she did. -You know you can tell me anything.- Ulrich told her with such a sweet voice that she thought she would eventually melt.

Yumi signed

-I don't want to lose what we have just because I'm not capable of forgiving someone.- She said surrounding his neck with her hands.

-Yumi, our relationship is perfect just the way it's now, ok?- He asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, he kissed her with desperation, and she returned it with the exact same intensity.

He took her up and carried her to the bedroom. If she wanted to relax, then, that's what they were going to do.

 **[()]**

It was late at night, and Aelita was sleeping when her mobile rang. She blinked several times, and then she stood up and took it.

Sixteen missed calls from Tyler. She wasn't going to answer them any time soon. Probably never.

One of the many reasons she wanted to move to France was escaping from him, and now that Odd had already let her stay in their house until she found an apartment to live in, she didn't want to ruin things and mostly with them.

She let herself read some of the messages that he had sent her.

-Please come back.-

-I need you with me.-

She stopped reading when she got a call from him. He must have seen she was online.

She declined it without thinking twice.

 **[()]**

 **I don't know how to feel about this chapter, it was the hardest to write, and the hardest to correct. I don't think I made a good job, but it's up for you to decide that.**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Sorry family Ishiyama, but we can't do anything more.- The doctor started to say._

 _Yumi felt her eyes heavy, but she blinked several times to fight the tears back. She had to maintain the strength for him, she had._

 _-But there has to be something we can do.- Yumi's mom said, stepping to the front. She was screaming and crying. Seeing her mom like that broke Yumi's heart._

 _-Sorry, Ms. Ishiyama. But there's anything.- The doctor told her putting a hand on her shoulder. Her mother collapsed on the floor. Yumi wanted to help her, just like her father was doing, but she couldn't she was paralyzed._

 _-I'll give you a moment alone.- The doctor said and exited the room._

 _Yumi looked first at her mother, then at her father, and then to Hiroki, who was laying on the hospital's bed. His face was pale, his eyes injected in blood. He didn't even have the strength to talk. She slowly walked towards him, took his cold hand and sat down on the nearest chair._

 _Yumi started to sing his brother's favorite song. He looked at her, but didn't sing, instead, he smiled at her. A single tear fell down Yumi's cheek, but she continued singing, even with the eco of her mother crying._

 _She was angry because she couldn't do anything more for him, but even more, because she wanted him to stay, even tho death was the best option for him right now._

Yumi suddenly opened her eyes, which were wet. She must have cried while sleeping.

She felt the dream so real, maybe because it was. She has fought a lot to forget about everything. A lot of time has passed since the last nightmare, were they coming back?

She stood up slowly without making any sound so that she didn't wake up Ulrich. He didn't need to know.

She walked to the bathroom door, and when she opened it, a noise broke the silence of her apartment. She looked back at her bed, where Ulrich was still laying down, apparently sleeping.

She closed the door and walked to the sink. She wet her face with water so cold it almost hurt her, but it helped her calm down, then she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red, and she didn't know if it was because she had been crying, or maybe because of the cold water.

She didn't want to cry, and less more when her boyfriend was sleeping on her bead, but she couldn't control her emotions, and a single tear fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes and collapsed on the floor, just as her mother did on her dream, she emitted a sound, and immediately covered her face, and continued crying in silence in the dark.

The door of the bathroom opened and Ulrich, who was half asleep, entered and turned on the light.

-Yumi?- He asked rubbing his eyes, but when he looked at her, he suddenly woke up and ran to her to hug her, to comfort her. She continued crying, and Ulrich hugged her without making any questions.

Just his presence made Yumi feel better.

She returned his hug, allowing Ulrich into a much comfortable position. She sobbed on his neck, wetting a part of his t-shirt, he didn't seem to mind at all.

She had problems to breathe, and Ulrich, sensing these, started to make circles on her bag with his finger.

-It's ok.- Ulrich repeated to her unless ten times, but as much as he said it, she wasn't able to feel that way.

-I...want..him...back.- Yumi said breaking down in tears again. She thought she already control the pain, but it didn't, and it hurt so much.

-I know, I know.- Ulrich said to her, hugging her tightly.

-Yumi relax. Breath in.- Yumi did as he said. - And breath out.- He repeated the sequence until she calmed down,

She separated from his neck and looked at him, in his beautiful brown eyes.

It was in those little moments that she knew she loved him so bad.

When Hiroky died, he was there for her, since day one. Even if she didn't deserve it, he was there. And she couldn't be more thankful for that.

-Let's get to bed.- Ulrich said standing up and taking her in his arms. He turned off the lights and then let her on the bed, laid down, and hugged her from behind.

It didn't take long for her to sleep again, and that time, she didn't have any nightmare.

 **[()]**

Aelita's mobile sounded, someone was calling her. She got up from the bed and took her mobile phone. She didn't recognize the number.

-Hello?- She asked blinking several times. She was still asleep.

-Good morning, are you Aelita Cooper?- Someone asked through the other line.

-Yes.-

-I'm calling from the airport. We have your lauggage.- A girl said. Aelita jumped for joy. Finally some good news.

-Thank you.- She finally answered and the hunged up, not waiting for the girl's response.

She put some clothes on and exited the room searching for either Odd or Ulrich. Maybe someone could carry her to the airport.

She first looked on Ulrich's room, which was empty.

Then she went to Odd's one, the door was closed, so she knocked the door. No answer.

When she opened it, she realized he wasn't alone. He was with a girl, and she recognized it immediately. She was the worker from the airport, the one that attended her on her first day in France. Then she looked at Odd, who was asleep. And naked.

She shouted, waking up the two of them. When Odd saw her, he looked down at his body, and then quickly covered himself with the blanket, and then started to shout as well.

She closed the door, and then breath in several times. What the hell was that?

She walked to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast, hoping to erase the scene of her head, but she couldn't.

Seconds later Odd got out of the room with pants on and his face completely red. She wanted to apologize, but she was too embarrassed to say anything.

-So...do you need anything?- Odd said sitting on the table.

Aelita turned to look at him. -They found my laugage.-

-That's fantastic, I can take you to the airport if you want.- He said standing up.

-But, do you have a car?- She asked confused.

-No, but we can take Ulrich's one. He won't mind.-Odd said walking towards his room. Aelita looked at him as he walked.

-Are you sure about that?-

-No, but he is my best friend, he would understand.- Odd said opening the door, then he stopped and looked at her. -About what happened before...- He said turning again red.

-It has never happened.- Aelita said smiling.

-Did you like what you see?- He asked smiling. Now it was the time for Aelita to turn red.

-Odd!- She shouted, throwing a pillow from the sofa at him.

-Kidding, I'm just kidding.-

After an hour, the two of them had already arrived at the airport. They were waiting for someone to attend them.

Aelita looked at Odd. Since she arrived, he was the only person that has been truly understandable with her, and she loved him for that.

-So, who was the girl from your room?- Aelita asked, trying to bring some conversation between them.

-Why? Are you jealous?- He asked getting his face closer to her.

-Not in a million years.- She answered, not moving from her position.

-Yes, keep dreaming princess.- Odd answered looking away. -To answer your question, she's my ex Sam, I found her yesterday, and well, you can guess what happened next.-

-Where did you find her?- She asked, curiosity taking the best from her. She remembered Sam. She was the first girlfriend of Odd. Aelita was honestly surprised that they still were in touch and much more than they have been dating.

-On her apartment.- Odd muttered, and she laughed.

A worker came, silencing the two of them.

-Good morning, how may I help you?- The tall man asked.

-This morning someone called me telling me that you have found my lauggage.-

-I will need your name and surname please.-

-Aelita Cooper.-

The man disappeared through a door, probably to get Aelita's luggage. Odd looked at her frowning.

-Why did you say, Cooper? I thought your surname was Sheaffer.- Odd asked.

Aelita closed her mouth and looked at him. She would have to tell him eventually.

 **[()]**

Ulrich exited Yumi's apartment. Knowing she was sleeping, calmed him a bit, but he still was worried.

Seeing her like that, crying in the bathroom's floor, broke Ulrich heart in thousands of pieces. Was she like that all of the time or perhaps that was the first time that has happened?

He didn't know the answer, and he didn't want to, but he was happy to be there for her.

He looked at his phone. Three missed calls from his dad. Why was he calling? They haven't talked for three years.

When he was younger, the relationship with his parents wasn't good, but as he started to grow, it got worst.

His father became the boss of a big company, and when Ulrich finished college, he worked there for a couple of months. Until he found his dad on his office making out with another woman.

When she told his mum, he found out she already knew. It was then that he realized he had been living in a lie all the time. All this time they were telling him to be perfect, without showing any love, any affection to him, just to find out they weren't the half-perfect people they were claiming to be.

He moved out from home to live with Odd and stopped talking to them.

He chose to ignore the calls and not call him back.

 **[()]**

Odd couldn't believe it. She was married, Aelita was married.

He was angry, but he didn't know if it was because she didn't tell them before, or because she hasn't invited them to the wedding.

When she told him on the car, he entered in shook. Aelita started to explain herself, but Odd didn't listen, He didn't want to.

Since she came here, all he did was giving her a place to stay, understanding her, trying to make her stance as much comfortable as possible. And all for what? For lies!

They didn't talk more on there way home, and he was thankful for that.

He opened the apartment door and saw Ulrich and Yumi holding hands on the kitchen table. When they saw them, they immediately separated. Ulrich smiled, but Yumi's face maintained neutral.

-Hello.- Ulrich said. No one else said anything. -So tomorrow is New year, so I thought that we could make a party here, in the apartment, just like old times.

Odd remembered when they were sixteen. All of the gang stayed on Kadic with Aelita, so that she wasn't alone for Christmas. On the new year, they scaped to the Torre Eiffel to see the fireworks. He remembered the smile on Aelita's face when she saw them. He remembered the glow on her face because of the fireworks. Who would have said that two months later she would accept to go on a tour with the subdigitals?

-What do you think?- Ulrich asked, seeing as no one answered. When Odd was going to answer he got interrupted by a click on the door.

 **[()]**

He got out of the car, took his language, and ran to his friend's apartment. He had been planning that surprise two months ago.

While he was on the elevator, he thought of how much he has missed them. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and now he had the chance to pass new year with them, which was on the next day.

Jeremy opened the door of Ulrich's and Odd's house to see his friends reunited on the living room.

But there was a new face between them, green eyes, pink hair.

-It can't be true.- He thought. -It can't be her.-

-¿Aelita?- He asked, and she turned to him.

 **[()]**

 **Chapter 5 posted. Yei.**

 **I'm actually planning another story, it will be of adventure, so chapter 6 may take longer than usual. But don't worry I will continue the story.**

 **Happy holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!**

 **First of all, thank you for all your reviews and follows, they mean a lot to me!**

 **And second of all, I want to apologize for being soooo late for this chapter. My life has been a little bit chaotic lately, and I couldn't find any time to write. But I'm finally here with a new chapter. I'll try to have the next soon. (I'll try)**

 **Hope you like it and, review?**

 **[()]**

Aelita had to blink not once, not twice, but three times to realize what was happening.

Jeremy was there. In front of her.

She felt the need to hug him. After all, she hadn't seen him in five years. But what if he was mad like Yumi? What if he didn't want to know anything else from her? Or worst, what if he had already forgotten her?

Some minutes passed, with no one moving. They didn't know what to do. Aelita even started to wonder if they had all turned into statues, but she brushed that feeling away when Jeremy let out a sing.

-What is she doing here?- He asked the group pointing at her. Great, He was angry.

-I, for once, don't know.- Odd mumbled under her breath. She felt her heart sink. Not even the caring-funny Odd wanted her.

-She needs a place to stay, and for now, she's staying with us.- Ulrich said.

The key words are _for now_.

Jeremy continued to look at her, but not with the sweet smile of his that she remembered so well, but with an angry gaze, almost spiteful.

Yumi walked to him, and then, hugged him. When they separated, they were both smiling.

-How was your trip?- Yumi asked. And he smiled wider.

-As good as work trip can be.- He replied.

All the group ran to hug Jeremy, well, all minus Aelita, who seemed to pay more attention to the floor than to them. She couldn't help but feel alone, more than ever. Because even tho she had her friends, her family, in front of her, it didn't feel like it.

Four years ago, when she realized they had fraud her, she wasn't angry, she felt alone. Alone because she thought that she was finally archiving her dreams. But things went differently, and she was too stubborn to tell someone about it.

-Tomorrow you're coming right?- Odd said to Jeremy, interrupting her thoughts.

-To what?- He asked, confused.

-To the new year's party, of course!-Ulrich shouted. -Everyone in this room is invited.-

Jeremy turned to look at her, and Aelita felt as if she could read his mind. She's coming too, he was thinking for sure. She looked at him, in his eyes, as if she was challenging him, just like they use to do when they were kids, working on the antivirus for Xana.

He was the first to move his head away, and Aelita didn't know if she had won or lose.

 **[()]**

If he had to choose something apart from food, it would be a party. Forgetting about your problems and having fun with your friends as if there was no tomorrow? Yeah, it's pretty great. but that time was somehow different.

He got out of his room to find his living room full of people. He founded funny the fact that he didn't know half of them, maybe they were friends of Ulrich. Or maybe not.

He stopped to greet some people, and then, he made his way to the tale of drinks. As he was taking one red glass, he felt someone tapping his shoulder, and when he turned around, the surprise made the glass fell to the ground.

Sam was there. With a guy.

She hadn't seen her since the time they hooked up, two days ago. Even tho he hated to admit it, he was still madly in love with her. The way they broke up could have been better.

She was wearing a hoodie with jeans and snickers and her long hair in a hight ponytail. That's one of the reasons why he loves her. Casual till death.

-Aren't you going to hug me?- She asked moving her arms as if she was inviting him. He hugged her, but it only lasted for a brief second.

-What are you doing here?- Odd asked. Even tho he tried to asked friendly, it ended up being the complete opposite.

She considered that question for a moment. -I was passing by, and I saw you were hosting a party, and I thought: why not?-

 _Yeah right, you were passing by, casually in front of my house. What a coincidence._ Odd though. And, although he tried to avoid it, he ended up rolling his eyes, a detail that didn't scape Sam. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she started to look around, searching for someone else.

-Are you looking for him?- Odd said pointing to the guy that was with Sam. She looked in that direction and then back at Odd.

-Odd, I...-

-Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, after all, we aren't a couple, right?- _Although I wish we were_ , he thought, but he kept that to himself.

He didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he walked towards the balcony.

When he got out, the night had already set, and the moon was the only light. He walked to the fence and leaned over it.

Why was Sam there? Didn't she has another place to be? Maybe other parties, with her family, or with his damm new boyfriend?

He didn't want to admit it aloud, but he missed her a lot. Since he was small, that girl already drove him crazy, and the fact that she was still on his head, even in the last time on the year, only confirmed one thing: He was screwed.

It took a while for him to realize that another person was with him. To his right, on the other corner of the balcony, Aelita was laying on the sofa that was there, surely looking at the sky.

At first, he thought of turning away, but he considered his possibilities for a moment. Going back to the party and having to face Sam and his boyfriend again, or staying with Aelita and talk to her.

He didn't have to think twice.

He walked to where the pinknnete was and stopped on his tracks in front of her. At first, she didn't notice him, but after he coughed, she incorporated and looked at him expectantly.

-Odd, hi.- She said with a sweet voice that only she could make. As much as she wanted to hide it, it was clear that she had been crying. A wave of sorrow trapped him, forcing him to kneel in front of her. Sure, she had been keeping things from her. But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about her.

-Hey, what happens?- He took her hand in his. His hand was much smaller than hers, and his mind wondered when they were twelve years old as he was smaller than her. _It's funny how time passes and how people change._

-I thought you were mad at me.- She said surprised. He chuckled.

-Oh, and I'm still am. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you here all alone. - He said, giving her a sweet smile. For a moment, he mirrored his face, but as quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared. -And now tell me, what happens?-

She signed.

-I was thinking that...I don't seem to connect with any of you. I mean neither Yumi or Jeremy want me here, and I'm starting to think you don't too.- She said looking down.

-What are you saying? Of course, I want you here!- He exclaimed. Seeing as she didn't believe him, he continued. -Look, the fact that I'm mad at you doesn't mean I hate you. As for Yumi, you only have to leave her time and space, and I'm sure she would come around. And you haven't talked to Jeremy properly, so don't jump to conclusions just yet. As for Ulrich... you know how affectionate is, but I'm sure he wants you here as much as I do-

She nodded and then stood up and walked to the fence where he was standing before. He didn't hesitate to follow and positioned himself beside her. Maybe this was the right time to talk with her about everything.

-Aelita why didn't you tell me that you were...that you are married.- He said looking at her right in the eye. He wanted to ask a lot more, like, for example, why did she come to France in the first place, because he knew that she didn't come for them.

She hesitated for a moment.

-Look Aelita, if you want to connect with us, you'll need to open up.-

-But you don't tell me anything either!-

-Because we weren't the ones that went away!- He took a deep breath and recomposed himself again. -We know why you had to go, and we aren't mad because of that. We are angry because you forgot about us like if we didn't mean anything to you.-

-You think I don't care of you?- She asked now looking at him for the first time in that "fight".

-Well, I frankly don't know anymore.-

-This is incredible.- She muttered, holding her hair. -Of course, I care about all of you. God, you're like my family! it's just that some things happened.-

-Some things happened? Aelita I will need more information than that to understand your position.- He shouted exasperated. He was aware that people could hear them fighting, but he didn't care anymore.

-I got fraud.- She muttered looking away, like if she was embarrassed.

-What?- He managed to ask, even tho he had to hear her. Could she be lying? But he brushed that thought away. He didn't know why, but something deep inside him forced him to believe her.

-You heard me.- She started to play with her hands and then continued talking. -After the tour with the subdigitals, I found an advert from a company of representatives too good to be true. When I contacted them, they said they needed some money before starting working with me, and I did. I gave them mostly all my money Odd. Days later they disappeared from the map. I reported them to the police, and they told me that they would do everything in their power to find them, but as you can see they didn't find much-

-Aelita, why didn't you tell us?-

-Because I already ruined your high school years, I didn't want to destroy your university ones too.-

-Princess, you never ruined anything for us, if not make them more amazing and interesting. Not everyone can say they have fought against a computer virus that wanted to dominate the world.- Aelita chuckled, but she didn't say anything. -Besides, as you just said, we are your family. And family is supposed to stick together, in good and bad moments.- He took his hand in his again.

-I know.-

After a long moment of silence in which neither of them knew what to say, Odd finally asked something.

-What about your marriage?-

-I met him on a bar, we started dating, and, eventually, he proposed to me. I thought it would be good for me.-

-So, you married that guy, to use him?-

-No! Of course not! I was in love with him, just not ready to marry him.-

-Oh, Aelita.- Odd put his hands on his face. too much information for a single night.

-Don't get me wrong. At first, it was amazing, he was funny, and he really cared for me. But one day he got fired from his work, he started to drink, and the situation got strange.-

-He didn't hurt you, did he?- He asked putting a hand on her shoulder, with a concerned look.

-No. We just got in really bad fights, one day he told me things, I told him others, and I realized that I didn't want to continue married with him. The rest of the story you know it.-

-You are married?- Someone from behind asked. The two of them turned around to find Jeremy standing behind them.

 **[()]**

After Odd exited the balcony, Aelita and Jeremy were left alone, to talk about what he just heard, but honestly, he didn't know what to say.

What was he supposed to say? Hey Aelita, good to see you after five years, by the way. congratulations on your wedding! Because one thing was for sure: he wasn't happy for her.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. It was like if his mind went completely blank.

He turned to run away from her, but before he could move, Aelita took him by his arm. He looked at her with surprise, but mostly, an angry look. What was she thinking?

-Jeremy please, listen to me.- Aelita pleaded. She had her eyes red as if she could cry at any moment, but he didn't feel sorry for her. He was so mad, that he couldn't feel any other emotion.

-Listen to what? How you met him? How was your wedding?- He shouted at her. She took a step back, finally releasing him.

-Jeremy, don't be ridiculous. Do you realize this the first time we had talked since we saw each other?-

-Yes, and hopefully the last.- He blurted, and wit,h that he walked away.

The thing that he least expected when returning home with his friends was to find her. If he had known better unless he would have had a chance to run away. Because he wasn't prepared to face her.

When he entered the living room, odd spotted him and started to walk towards him, surely to question him about their "great talk". But he quickly moved away searching for the only person which he wanted to be.

 **[()]**

Everyone gathered in the living room. With only ten seconds left for the new year, everyone started to look around for their partner. Ulrich surrounded Yumi by her waist, Jeremy stood beside her girlfriend holding her hand, and then there was him and Aelita, each of them on opposite sides of the bedroom.

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

Everyone kissed their partners, others shouted, all of it while he drank his drink, Noticing how alcohol was already rising to his head.

Then, he locked eyes with a certain someone.

 **[()]**

 **This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, but it's finally done. It was a little longer than the normal, but I thought you deserved more content on the chapter.**

 **Sorry for not showing too much of Yumi and Ulrich, but I needed to focus on other things first.**

 **So, did you like it? What do you think it's going to happen next?**


	7. Important note

Hello, Sorry this is not a new chapter. But it's important, so if you're reading this book, you might want to read it.

So, first of all I want to apologize for the scarce updates, but my life has been an ethic lately.  
Second, about this story, I have been thinking a little about this story and I had the conclusion that I'm not liking it. I think that, mostly, in the firsts chapters, they are so messy, and that there are some things that make sense. So, you know what? I'm going to repeat it.  
I'm going to post it again edited, and with some big changes in the plot. I hope you don't mind, but if don't like the that much I don't find the inspiration to continue writing, you know?

So next month I'm going to start posting the first chapters. (Thank god there are only six.) And from summer on, I to update a lot.  
Sorry again:(


End file.
